Zoids: Epic Century
by Lightning Dragon1
Summary: The tale of Mina Stormwind and her companions 200 years after the death of Van Flyheight. The planet Zi is need of heros once again.
1. Default Chapter

 NOTE:  I do not own Zoids, though I really wish I did.

ZOIDS: EPIC CENTURY 

By Lightning Dragon

          Much happened after the defeat of the second Death Saurer.  Some 7 years later there was a double wedding: Van Flyheight and Fiona Alysee Lanette, along with Raven Obscura (he had chosen his own last name due to his obscure past) and Reice.  Van and Raven remained rivals, but on friendlier terms.  Raven even joined the Guardian Force (along with Reice) to everyone's surprise.  Irvine and Moonbay were much the same as ever, though they too were now married (to the surprise of some).  Also, both the Guylos Empire and the Helic Republic had jointly established a Zoid-battle tournament.

          But that is all long past, for it is the year ZAC 2370, 200 years after the death of Van Flyheight.  Van, along with his comrades and rivals, had become a legend.  But as it is said, history is doomed to repeat itself and Zi faces yet another difficulty.

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

Chapter 1: Fire!

"Uggghhh, I can't sleep."  A rather-tired looking girl got out of bed.  Her blue hair was a bit matted and her green eyes were barely visible under her dropping eyelids.  "I might as well get some fresh air.  Anything's better than suffocating to death in here."  She changed into her everyday clothes and wandered over to a nearby hillside, gazing at the stars.  They seemed brighter than usual.

"Attarka village, what a peaceful place.  These fools will have no idea what hit them.  And in these Zaber Fangs, the Republic will think this was all the Empire's fault."  

"What was the plan again, Preig?"

"We demolish the town and leave one of these Zaber Fangs here.  And leave no survivors, otherwise they'll figure it all out."

"Roger that."

Three Zaber Fangs headed closer towards the village.  With the blanket of night surrounding them, the villagers wouldn't know in time to escape.

"Alright boys, commence the attack now!"

The Zaber Fangs ran towards the village and began firing their cannons.

What was that?  I thought I heard an explosion!  That couldn't just be my imagination!  The girl turned to towards the direction of the village.  It was engulfed in flames, and several Zoids were demolishing everything and anything.  She stood there in shock; her eyes riveted to the scene, her feet unable to move.

One of the Zaber Fangs turned toward her.  "Hey!  I think I see someone over on that hill!"

"Then what on Zi are you waiting for?  Kill them!"

The girl broke out of her trance.  She had to run for it.  She plunged down the other side of the hill and hid behind a small grove of trees.  There's no way I could outrun a Zoid.  I'll have to hope they don't find me here. 

"What!  You lost them?"

"Sorry Preig, its too dark out here to go on a manhunt."

"Don't you remember our orders?  No survivors!  Absolutely NONE!"

"Oh come on, give Flang a break.  It's miles upon miles to the next town.  There's no way anyone could make it on foot without provisions.  Besides, even if they did make it, who would believe 'em?  They probably thought we're Imperials!  That makes it even better!  Then they can spread news in the Republic about an attack from the Empire.  That would only further our goal!"

"I suppose you're right, but you know how much the boss hates when we mess up."

"Yeah, well, what's a beating if we accomplish our goal in the end?  If it works out well, maybe we'll get promoted."

"Let's just get back to destroying the village.  We'll carry out the rest of the plan and no one'll ever know the difference."

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

The Zaber Fangs headed back towards the village.  Noticing that they didn't seem to be coming back, she ran away from the village.  And she kept running, unable to do anything else.  Days, nights, who knew how long it had been.  She would rest a while, and then keep going as fast as she could, as long as she could.  But without food or water, she was done for.  It was barren land as far as the eye could see.  Eventually she stopped and collapsed.  _This is it.  The end.  Looks like I won't be able to make it.  _She closed her eyes.  _It's just too far.  And I'm so…tired…_

At that same instant, by pure chance it seemed, an Imperial Zaber Fang approached.

"Is that a person over there?  It's hard to tell in this glaring light."  The pilot stopped and jumped out of the cockpit, shielding his blue eyes from the sun's brightness.  "It is a person, alright, and she doesn't look so good.  Is she still alive?"  He ran closer.  "Yes, she's still breathing.  Looks pretty dehydrated, though."  His hand combed through his jet-black hair.  "I'd better hurry, she looks near death."  He ran back to his Zoid and grabbed a bag from the cockpit.  "I don't have much left, but it's better than nothing."  He ran to the unconscious girl and pulled a water canteen from the bag.  "Hey, wake up."  He poured some of the cool water into her parched mouth.  She began to stir.

"Mmmph…Am I alive?"

"Yes, unless heaven looks like a wasteland.  Hungry?"

"Oh yes, very hungry.  I don't think I've eaten for days."

He offered her a sandwich.  "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Trying to get to the nearest village."  She took the sandwich and devoured it greedily.

"My, you weren't kidding!  One would think you just escaped a famine!"  He slapped his forehead.  "How rude of me!  I forgot to introduce myself.  I'm Dregan Obscura."

She finished her sandwich.  "Nice to meet you.  My name's Mina Stormwind."

"Well Mina, why exactly are you wandering out here alone?"

She lowered her gaze.  "My village, Attarka, was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"  Dregan looked puzzled.  "By what?"

"Zaber Fangs.  I think there were three of them.  But they weren't like yours.  They were much newer versions."

"Those are Imperial Zoids.  This keeps getting stranger and stranger," He said thoughtfully.

"Say where are you from?"

"Oh, here, there, and everywhere.  I just wander.  Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know.  But I want to find out about those Zaber Fangs and the ones responsible.  They in my village but me.  I won't let them get away with that."

"Well, there's only one way to find out about them.  We have to go straight to the capital of the Empire."

"We?"  She asked, looking a bit surprised.

"I can't just leave you here." He explained.  "Besides, I was headed that way myself.  Although you must know, it's a long journey."

"I know, but you'll really take me there?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  He smiled.  "Who knows?  It could be an adventure," He said as he stood and helped her up.  "We'd better get moving.  I'm starting to get low on supplies, and I wasn't exactly expecting company."  He headed toward his Zoid while Mina just stood there.  "Well, are you coming?" He turned and asked.

"Yes, but wait, you said you name was Dregan Obscura, right?"  He nodded.  "Like Raven Obscura?"

He looked down at his feet.  "Yes, he was my ancestor.  If you don't want to come now, I understand."

"No, no, I think it's cool that your ancestor was Raven."

"Really?  Most people don't think so."

"Yeah, well he did join the Guardian Force after Hiltz was defeated.  He really wasn't that bad, from what I've read.  Now I guess we'd better go."  She walked a few meters and stopped dead in her tracks.  "Wait a sec…" Her eyes widened in shock.  "Isn't the Zaber Fang…a one-seater?"

Dregan laughed.  "I know what you're thinking.  Yes, most Zaber Fangs are, but not good ol' hurricane here," He said, motioning toward the silver-colored Zoid.  "He was the Zoid of some emperor a long time ago, so he was modified to be a two-seater.  You know how emperors are.  They won't drive themselves anywhere."  He stated as he helped her into the cockpit.

"Hurricane?  That's an interesting name for a land Zoid."

"Well, hurricanes are swift and powerful.  It just seems to fit my buddy here."

"I guess that makes sense.  It is a nice name."  She looked excited and ready for an adventure.  "Well, then I guess let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  Blood and Rumors

Three red Zaber Fangs marched into a forest.

"Do you think the boss will get mad?"

"The boss has already gone mad."

"That's not what I meant, Flang."

"We have to tell him about it, though."

"Yeah, he'll find out even if we don't tell him."

"We COULD just tell him everything but that."

"Quiet, both of you!  I'll hear none of that!  We do what the boss says.  Besides, we want another war, don't we?  And the only way we'll taste blood is to follow the boss.  So shut your traps!"

They approached a group of tents.

"We're here."

The pilots got out of their Zoids and walked up to the largest tent.  They entered, two of them fearing for the worst.  A tall man sat at a rather beat-up looking table in the center of the tent.  He was clothed entirely in black.  His dark, narrow eyes and his unnaturally gray hair added to his sinister appearance.  Maps covered the table and the walls of the tent.  He motioned them forward.

"Have you completed your mission?"  His eyes darted from Preig, then to Sintar, and then to Flang.

"Yes and no sir…"

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?"

Sintar elbowed Flang.  "Well sir, we destroyed the town and everyone in it except," He gulped, "except one person escaped–"

Sintar interrupted.  "B-but I'm sure they didn't survive the wastelands."

The boss tried hard to control his anger.

"Are you angry?  Sir?"

 "No, of course not."  His eyes had an evil gleam to them.  "Sintar, Flang, you may go."

The two of them left, relieved that they had not been punished.  Preig watched them go, a bit puzzled.

"Is there something you want to ask me, sir?"

"Oh, I just wanted to mention that I know how hard you work.  We would never have gotten this far were it not for your efforts.  Those other two are nothing more than bumbling fools.  I think you deserve a promotion.  That is all, you may go, but tell Flang to come see me."

"Yes sir!"  Preig walked out feeling very confident.

Flang came in.  "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes.  I just wanted to tell you that I know you're the brains of these operations.  The other two are just idiots.  I think you deserve a promotion.  Preig thinks he's the best, but we all know you are.  That is all; you may go now.  Tell Sintar to come see me."

"Why, yes sir!"  Flang walked out feeling quite proud of himself.

In came Sintar.  "Did you ask to see me sir?"

"Yes, I did.  I wanted to tell you that without your superior piloting skill, this mission would never have been successful.  Those other two seem to think they're getting promotions, but you're the only one who deserves to be promoted.  Why don't you go tell them that for me?"

"Oh, yes sir!  I will!"  Sintar left in a hurry, ready to tell the others what he had been told.

Some moments later a loud, heated argument ensued, followed by several gunshots.  Three dead bodies hit the ground.

The boss smirked.  "Always leave problems to solve themselves.  That way, you never have to get your hands dirty."  He laughed maniacally.  "Tenzina, dispose of those corpses."

"Yes sir!"  The pink-haired girl left quickly, hoping she wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Pity, I lose so many minions that way."  He broke once more into maniacal laughter.

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

"We're here! Dinseo city! We'll stop to buy supplies here." Dregan said as he stopped.  "I don't have much money, but I have enough for some supplies and maybe dinner."

"Well, that's good, because I don't have any money at all."  Mina sighed.  "Come on, let's head over to the marketplace before it starts getting dark."

"I was just about to suggest that very thing."

They walked toward the marketplace.  Festive banners were hung around merchant stalls, trying to attract customers.  But strangely, it was almost empty.  Dregan and Mina strolled over to a food stall.

"Let's see, we want oranges, some bread, and a bit of meat.  I'll get the meat and bread, you take care of the fruit."  Dregan gave her a bit of money and walked off toward another stall.

"Let's see oranges, and maybe some apples…" She glanced around the marketplace.  "My, you sure don't have many customers today.  Slow day?"

The woman selling fruit nodded.  "Yes, very slow.  And it's been like this for quite some time.  If I don't get customers soon I'll go out of business."

"Really?  Why are there so few customers?"

"It's all because of those rumors."

"Rumors?  What rumors?"  Mina asked curiously.

"Then you haven't heard?  There's been talk of a wild dragon Zoid that lives in the northern ruins.  They say it stalks every Zoid to pass within fifty kilometers of it, then attacks without warning."

"But the northern ruins are quite a ways from here.  How does that hurt your business?"

"The best trade route passes right by there.  So now, tourists and merchants don't come here because of the danger.  If you're headed, north be careful."

"Wow, that's quite curious."  She paid the woman for the fruit and walked over to Dregan.

"Get all the fruit we needed?"

"Oh yes, plenty.  And I heard something very interesting.  I'll tell you about it during dinner."


End file.
